The Lives We Make
by Iggy Marauder
Summary: How can James be gay, but still have a baby named Harry? Who's this crazy girl named Emily? Remus had kids? How does Albus Severus take to being a Slytherin? A series of oneshots following the lives of 3 generations. rated T for possible battles. OCs her
1. Meeting Emily

**I'm only saying this once, you guys.**

**WARNINGS:** character death, violence, fluff, romance, gay and lesbian romance, Marauders, children of Marauders, grandchildren of Marauders, random time hopping from chapter to chapter, and some other stuff. will probably stay at T rating unless some of the battles get too gory.

**DISCLAIMER:** my friends and i DO NOT OWN most of these characters - but some of them we did make up. the overall world and characters you all know belong to JKR and Warner Bros, etc.

**I will usually not have author's notes, unless I need to tell you something. Let the stories begin!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:  
MEETING EMILY  
****  
WHEN**:  
Sunday, October 5th, 1975  
**WHERE**:  
Hogwarts  
**WHO**:  
James Potter, 5th year;  
Remus Lupin, 5th year;  
Sirius Black, 5th year;  
Lily Evans, 5th year;  
Emily Pennett, 4th year

* * *

"Lils, we don't babysit."

"It's not babysiting, Sirius! Emily just doesn't have many friends, and since I'm going to be studying all day for that Transfiguration exam, I want her to be with people I trust."

"You trust _Sirius?"_

"No, I trust you, Remus. But I do trust you three more than anyone else."

"Well, I'm in."

"James! We were gonna play some Quidditch!"

"You two can still do that, whiny little wanker. I'll talk to Emily and keep her sane."

Lily beamed. "Right then. I'll be right back."

The three Marauders lounged on the couch. Sirius was pouting, and he turned to James. "Why'd you agree? We all know you don't have a crush on her anymore."

Hazel eyes flicked to grey-blue and then away, James' shoulders shrugging. "Dunno. I just don't see the problem with including her friend. I mean, besides us, all of Lils' friends are exactly like her. So it won't be much different."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Remus shrieked.

The two dark-headed boys whipped around to look at their friend, only to find a tiny purple squid squirming and attached to his face.

Jaws hanging open, they watched as a tiny blond girl with radish earrings and eccentric clothes rushed forward and dislodged the squid, cuddling it. "Now, Gerald, what did I tell you about hugging unsuspecting people?"

The squid seemed to go limp, as if saying sorry. The girl grinned, setting the thing up on her head, where it wrapped two tentacles under her chin like a hat, warbling softly.

Remus was wiping his face off and panting, close to hyperventilating. _"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"_

James and Sirius came back to life when Lily walked past and shut their mouths for them. "Boys, this is Emily, and her pet squid, Gerald. Emily, this is the Marauders." The girl bounced and clapped, waving excitedly. "Well," Lily said, "I'll see you later."

And the redhead was gone, leaving the boys with a crazy, hyper girl.


	2. BACONSTACHE

**CHAPTER TWO:  
BACON-STACHE**

**WHEN:  
**December 25, 1977  
**WHERE:  
**Potter Manor  
**WHO:  
**James Potter; 7th year  
Remus Lupin; 7th year  
Sirius Black; 7th year  
Emily Pennett; 6th year  
Mrs. Potter; age unknown

* * *

The full moon the night before had run the three animagi and one werewolf ragged - Moony had been particularly rageful, for reasons they still hadn't figured out.

James, being the largest of the animagi - for he was a stag, and Sirius and Emily were, respectively, a large black dog and a lovely mourning dove - had headed off most of Moony's attempts to escape the Potter Manor grounds. Unfortunately, it resulted in James coming home as the sun began to rise with many wounds; his antlers had warded off the majority of the attacks, but they weren't always enough.

Emily bounced into the kitchen - a feat the boys couldn't understand, as they were exhausted from the long night - and began busying herself with a Christmas morning breakfast, made up of a mountain of eggs, bacon, toast, jam, and sausage, plus orange juice and milk. James sat down in a chair, sighing gratefully as Remus began casting antibiotic spells and stiching up his wounds.

"I'm so sorry, Prongs! I don't know why he was so angry! I wish I could control him but he just -"

"Stop your blathering, Remy. James is _fine. _Lookit'im. He looks fine."

James, contrary to Sirius' statement, did _not _look fine. Open gashes were beginning to clot with the spells' help, and blood covered him in streaks. But despite the pain, he _felt_ fine. "Yeah, Remus. We know it's not your fault, and I'll be good as new once I'm all stitched up. Couple days of potions and scar balm, I'll be pristine."

The amber-eyed teen sighed heavily, still unable to rid himself of the guilt weighing on his chest, but let it go; one could not win in an arguement with James or Sirius on this matter.

Emily hummed, cocking her head to the side as she brought food laden platters to the table. Remus smiled, that one smile that anyone only saw when Emily was around him - that smile of love. She was so beautiful and lovable in his eyes, with her blond hair and radish earrings, and strange ways.

The werewolf was pulled out of his thoughts when an unearthly screech tore at his sensitive ears, followed by the thud of a book dropping.

All the teens stopped and stared at the doorway, beholding Mrs. Potter, who was agape in horror at the sight of her son. Her book forgotten on the ground, and her ability to move seemingly forgotten as well, she simply screeched again, "JAMES!"

James, true to his animagus form, looked like a deer caught in headlights. The only response that came to mind was, "MUM!"

"JAMES!"

"MUM!"

_**"JAMES!"**_

**_"MUM!"_**

Sirius, of course, found this hilarious. Sniggering, he said, "Remus!"

"Sirius?"

"Remus!"

"Sirius."

"REMUS!"

"SIRIUS."

Not receiving the response he wanted, the dog animagus turned to the elder woman in the room. "MISSUS POTTER!"

_**"SHUT UP."**_

The black haired teen fell silent, unsure what to do, before perking up and saying, _**"EMILY!"**_

The three boys and one adult looked to Emily, only to be greeted by the blond girl looking very seriously at them, aloof in posture, with a strip of bacon upon her upper lip in place of a mustache.

Not much else was said until breakfast ended.


	3. Bear My Heir

**CHAPTER THREE:**  
**BEAR MY HEIR**

**WHEN:**  
November 8th, 1977  
**WHERE:**  
Hogwarts  
**WHO:**  
James Potter, 7th year  
Lily Evans, 7th year

* * *

"...alright, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit...Hey! Lily! Lils!"

"What is it now, James?"

The spectacled boy crunched through the dead leaves, heavy cloak wrapped around him with his hands jammed in his pockets and his face tucked into his Gryffindor-themed scarf, over to the equally bundled up red head.

"I wanted to ask you a favor. A very big favor."

"I refuse to help you prank anyone."

She couldn't see it, but knew he was grinning from the way his hazel eyes crinkled. "I already knew that one. No, I mean a long term, un-childish favor."

"Oh?"

A blush graced his cheekbones, and he pulled the scarf down from his mouth. "Well..." he licked his lips, "I'm gay."

"Yes, I've known that since you told me in fourth year."

"Wait a tick, I'm not done. I'm gay - as you know - but...I'm still a Pureblood. And I need an heir. Hell, I want an heir."

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Would you let me finish? I need an heir, and since there is no way, not even with magic, to make a man pregnant, I will need a surrogate mother.

"I don't want to go find some random woman and let her have my child; I want it to be one of my best friends. Emily is Remus's girl, and Jen is Sirius's, but...you're single. You haven't found a girlfriend yet and..."

James scratched his face, avoiding Lily's piercing stare. "I'd like you to marry me. We'll have a child, make sure it's a boy and we won't even have to have sex - I researched some spells."

Lily was...shocked. Her mind was understanding it and yet...just...couldn't work through it. "But, wait, why marry me?"

James' hazel eyes met Lily's green ones, both pairs wide. "If we don't marry, the kid won't be considered an heir because he's a bastard. And...well, I don't want him to not have a mother." He looked away again. "I'd much rather we divorce after he's had a chance to know what having both a mother and a father in one house is like."

The red head pinched her nose. It was a very, very...adult request. But James was serious - he always got nervous when he was trying to convey how serious he was (unless he was angry, but that's different). And to be honest, it'd be nice to have the kid.

"What happens after the divorce? If you say I can't see him..."

"Oh no! No, no, no, it'd definitely be joint custody. He'd live with me, but we - or just him - would visit you all the time."

Lily chewed her lip. "If I agree, you're going to have to give me something in return."

"Anything!"

"Severus is one of the godfathers."

"WH- ...okay."

"You will give Severus a chance - he is my friend, and doesn't deserve to be bloody bullied by you and Sirius all the damn time."

"...Yes ma'am."

"Stop sulking. You will not be a horrid father, and I will have a say in what he learns."

"'Kay."

Lily sighed, thinking. "That's all for now, but I'll probably add some more. Got it?"

James nodded, beaming. "Yes! Thank you, Lily!" He hugged the other seventeen year old fiercely.


	4. Gerald's New Candy

**CHAPTER FOUR:**  
**GERALD'S NEW CANDY**

**WHEN:**  
May 3rd, 1976  
**WHERE:**  
Hogwarts  
**WHO:**  
Gerald, a purple squid  
Albus Dumbledore, a Headmaster

* * *

Gerald the squid crawled his way over the grounds, hiding in bushes. A swallow landed before him and chirped.

The purple cephalopod paused, one of his large, comical eyes focusing on the feathered creature. He examined it, before lifting two tentacles and waving them in rapidly while warbling through his beak. The bird trilled in alarm and spread its wings, hopping up into the higher branches of the bush.

With his path clear again, Gerald continued his way through the grounds of Hogwarts.

He was a sad little squid - he wished for the days before he and his little master came to this hulking castle. His Emily used to play with him all day, but now she left him for these things called _classes. _And even after that she had some strange stuff called _homework. _

So he'd taken to exploring the vast grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He'd met many an odd creature, like the bony Thestrals and the scary things in Hagrid's pens, and many a mundane creature, like foxes and birds. He'd even met the mermaids - and that's where he was off to.

He came to a corner, and slowly flopped the large part of his body containing his brain and organs and googly eyes to the side to peer around it. There was something very colorful obscuring his view, and when he followed it up, he found himself staring up at a kindly looking old man.

Nevertheless, Gerald made a strange gargling noise of alarm and turned around. His tentacles moved as fast as possible to drag him away from the man, warbling in fear the whole way. His two thin tentacles waved above him, giving the old man he left behind the impression that the squid was running away like a cartoon man.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled heartily, and used his long legs to easily catch up to the cephalopod. Gerald gave a squeak of surprise as he was picked up by large hands. He trembled like jelly on a washing machine as he was lifted to eye-level with the Headmaster.

"No need to be afraid, my boneless friend. Would you like a lemon drop?" The man retrieved a piece of the yellow candy and offered it to the scared animal.

Gerald's eyes, which usually went two different ways, were focused upon the blue eyes of Albus, but then they examined the candy. One of the longer, thinner tentacles tentatively reached out and took the lemon drop. Playing with it for a moment, and making sure it looked sound, he shoved it between his lower body and the Headmaster's hand to deliver it to his beak, where he (carefully) crunched it up.

Albus had a hard time not laughing as Gerald's small pupils dialated to different sizes. Giving the squid a few more lemon drops, he set him on the ground and watched the creature excitedly run (or perhaps crawl?) back into the castle, warbling and screeching adorably while waving his new favorite candies in the air.

The Headmaster smiled, whistling as he continued his walk around the grounds. Today was a good day for all.


	5. Albus Goes To School

**CHAPTER FIVE:**  
**ALBUS GOES TO SCHOOL**

**WHEN:**  
September 1st, 2017  
**WHERE:**  
Hogwarts Express  
**WHO:**  
Albus Severus Potter, 1st year  
Phineas Black, 7th year  
Jackie Lupin, 6th year  
James Sirius Potter, 2nd year

* * *

Albus hopped up into the train, feeling lost and alone in the sea of other students, despite his father's encouraging words. People stared at him - everyone knew he was the second son of the Savior. And, of course, James had ditched him. Like always.

Tightening his grip on his carry on, he started down the corridor of the train. It was when he was stuck behind a blockage of students that he heard an unintelligible shriek of words and was suddenly yanked to the side.

Jackie Lupin jiggled her foot. She turned to the side. She laid down on the seat. She put her feet on the wall and hung her head upside down off the seat. She tried, she really did.

But Jackie Lupin. Was. _BORED._

She poked her compartment partner's foot as she lay face down on the floor. "Phiiiiiiiin," she whinged. "I'm boooooooorrrrrrred."

"I know. How is this my problem?" Phineas Black turned the page of his book. Gracefully brushing the dark bangs from his dark eyes, he took a drag from his fag, banishing the ashes before they hit his lap.

Jackie lifted her head to showcase a perfected pout, trembling lip and all. Combined with her large green eyes and currently raven-blue hair, she looked the epitome of pout. "But, but, but, _Phiiiiin!"_

"Not my problem, Jackie. Go find something to entertain yourself with." Taking another drag, he blew the smoke in her direction.

Jackie rolled her eyes, angry-pout overtaking the pleading-pout. Standing up, she slid the door of their compartment open and poked her head out, eyes narrowed as she searched for...something.

And there it was, right in front of her. This adorable little boy, who looked familiar, standing in front of the door. With black hair and luminous green eyes, and his little firstie baby face, he looked...

He looked...

"YOU. ARE. **A_DOR_ABLE!**"

Jackie grabbed his shoulders and pulled him inside in one fluid motion, slamming the door closed and locking it.

Whacking Phineas on the head, she screamed, "PHIN! PHIN! PHIN! PHIN! PHINY! PHIN! PHIN! PHINY! PHINY!"

_"What." _The dark haired Black looked ready to murder.

"LOOK. WHAT. I FOUND!" She pushed the first year almost into the seventh year's lap. "HE'S ADORABLE."

Albus was still reeling when he finally focused on the older teen, watching him raise a single eyebrow. "It's a _firstie, _Jack. You think all firsties are adorable."

"I know, but this one is the most adorable! And I have the weird feeling that I know him..."

Albus cleared his throat, looking at Jackie. "Yes, well, you do. I've seen you at the get-togethers our grandparents and parents throw. You probably don't remember me; I tend to be invisible."

Jackie rounded on him, looking him over. "I SEE IT! You're Potter's kid!"

Phineas nodded. "Yes. I do remember you. Quiet little fellow. Anyways, I hope you're nothing like your brother, or I'm going to have to beat the shite out of you."

"I'd A.K. m'self before I acted anything like JAMESON." Albus snorted. "He's a right little bitch."

Jackie threw her back against the window, sliding down while prolonging an _uugggh _noise. "I swear to Merlin, if he asks me out again..."

"_Ew, _that's disgusting. Honey, you could do way better."

Jackie and Phin stared. "Are you, by any chance, _flaming gay?"_

Albus grinned. "Why yes, yes I am. It skipped a generation with m'dad."

"...Can I keep him?"

"NO, Jackie, you ca-"

"YES!"

"YEY! I LOVE YOU ALBUS."

The Potter smiled. "I think I'll love you too."

"Two galleons he's a Slytherin."

"Three he's a Ravenclaw."

"Five I'm a Slytherin."

"You can't bet!"

"BITCHPLEASE. I can too!"

"...Phin. A first year who's not even Sorted yet...called me a bitch."

"I noticed. I think I want to keep this one, too."


	6. Remus and Emily

**CHAPTER SIX:**  
**REMUS AND EMILY**

**WHEN:**  
July 7th, 1982  
**WHERE:**  
St. Mungo's  
Godric's Hollow  
Grimmauld Place  
Spinner's End  
**WHO:**  
Remus Lupin, 22 years old  
Emily Pennett, 21 years old  
James Potter, 22 years old  
Lily Potter, 22 years old  
Harry Potter, 2 years old  
Sirius Black, 22 years old  
Jen Black, 22 years old  
Xenophilius Lovegood, 21 years old  
Luna Lovegood, 1 year old

* * *

Emily Pennett pushed her hair back behind one ear before dipping her quill in the inkwell and continuing her work as receptionist for St. Mungo's.

She sighed, glancing to her left hand. There had been a ring there until recently, a ring signifying that she was married to Xenophilius Lovegood. But now they were divorced.

Not that it was a bad break; no, in fact, Xeno had understood. Emily liked him and all, and adored their little daughter, Luna, but she wasnt in love with him liked she'd tricked herself. No, she was still in love with Remus Lupin.

Remus, the werewolf who had told her one day in her seventh year, that he was a monster, undeserving of her love, and that he needed to get away from her before he hurt her. Then he left, and in her sadness she had cut off all contact with James and Lily Potter and Sirius and Jen Black, throwing herself into her school work, and finding comfort in Xenophilius' arms.

The illusion was shattered now, though. She knew she didn't love Xeno like he deserved, and that she was still in love with that buggering werewolf who was too self-conscious to see his own self-worth.

Rubbing the place where her wedding ring had once sat, she returned to her work.

Remus Lupin tightened the patched up trenchcoat around himself as he stepped off the boat onto British soil once more.

What a stupid, daft, piece of shite he'd been.

It took four years - _four years -_ to realize that Emily was the best thing to ever happen to him. That he wouldn't hurt her because he loved her too much. _Moony _loved her. And try as he might, Moony refused to let him accept any other woman as a lover.

He took a deep breath of English air before finding a dark alley to hide his disapparition from the Muggles.

He popped into existence before Godric's Hollow.

Walking up the pathway, he found himself repelled by wards. He was confused, and rubbing his face from the mild stinging hex the wards had bestowed upon him, when the door opened to reveal Lily with a baby-faced two year old on her hip. "Remus?"

A crash was heard, and suddenly James' head poked out the door. "Remus? REMUS!"

The gay man barrelled down the cobbled pathway to throw open the gate and hug his long lost friend. "Moony! Where the bloody hell have you been? We -"

"Where's Emily?"

"Huh?"

Remus grabbed his friend's shoulders. "Where's. Emily."

"Emily? I haven't heard from her since you left. She stopped replying to my owls."

Remus paled at the news, thinking the worst; she probably killed herself, and he was to blame. "I'll be back later."

In two pops, he was standing before Grimmauld Place; this house didn't repel him.

Knocking, Remus waited anxiously at the door, before Sirius Black opened it. "Moony! Mate, where've -"

"Where's Emily?"

Sirius grinned. "Finally saw the error of your ways? Unfortunately, I've no clue. She stopped talking to me'n'Prongs when you left."

"Bloody _dammit! _I'll be back later!"

The werewolf disapparated to a park nearby, thinking hard on who would possibly know...

An idea struck him, and he was soon before a peeling door, knocking frantically. Like any desperate man, he didn't care about the consequences.

A pale man with long dark hair and black muggle clothes opened the door, arching one eyebrow. Severus Snape had finally achieved the perfected intimidating look. Remus was applauding him somewhere in the back of his mind.

"What would bring a stray wolf to my door?"

"Emily. I need to find Emily."

Silence befell the two, Severus staring the werewolf down. He seemed to make a decision, and said, "I have become a Potions Master. As such, I work with many volatile concoctions as I experiment. A few weeks ago, I had to admit myself to St. Mungo's, and I saw your Emily there. She's the main lobby receptionist."

Remus' amber eyes welled up. "Thank you. Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. I swear I will come back and give you proper thanks. Thank you, Severus!"

Severus stood staring at the spot his guest had been for a few seconds after the man had disappeared, expression unreadable. Then he shut the door, and locked it for good measure.

Remus apparated into an alley often used by wizards to get near St. Mungo's; he'd never been in, so he couldn't simply apparate into the building like he would have liked.

Running down the street, he barreled through the window of the condemned Pruge and Dowse, Ltd. and stopped, taking in the lobby.

People waiting, chairs, pictures, someone at a desk checking in and -

There she was, revealed as the man moved from in front of the desk.

Remus dashed fowards, slamming his hands on the top of the desk without really meaning to. "EMILY."

The blond jumped, looking up in surprise. Then her face grew shocked, and happy. "Remus?"

"I LOVE YOU, EMILY."

Emily stared up at her love, her mouth a little "o." He looked worn, ragged, and world-weary, but his amber eyes glowed with a fierce desperation and determination, and love, and his scarred face was asking for acceptance.

One of the people in the lobby called out, "Kiss 'im!"

She blinked, her blue eyes large, then said, "I'm working."

There was silence, and Remus blinked in confusion. "Isn't this the point where you're supposed to tragically turn me down and say you're married or jump up and kiss me, telling me you love me too?"

Emily smiled, a warm and happy smile that hadn't been seen since the man in front of her had disappeared. "Yes, but I'm working. I clock out in a few minutes, so we can have our romantic reunion after that. So either wait outside or go stand in that broom closet."

"Oh. Oh! Okay!" The werewolf grinned, happy that his love was going to accept him back. In fact, he was so happy that he went to the broom closet and went inside, closing the door.

Emily giggled, the occupants of the waiting room joining her. "It was a joke, Remy."

A muffled, "I knew that!" came from the closet, making everyone break into peals of laughter.


	7. Animagus Form? WHAT Animagus Form?

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**  
**ANIMAGUS FORM? WHAT ANIMAGUS FORM?**

**WHEN:**  
Nov 12, 1997  
**WHERE:**  
Hogwarts  
**WHO:**  
Harry Potter, 7th year  
Ron Weasley, 7th year

* * *

Harry waited excitedly outside the door to Professor McGonagall's office, where a line of students chattered, waiting to talk to the Transfigurations teacher. For you see, today was the day seventh years were able to learn what their animagus form was and register with the Ministry if they wished, though the entire procedure was optional.

Some of the students came out gushing about their forms, while others were dissatisfied, and still others were left _without _a form. Harry, though, was entirely sure he'd be magestic, like his father's stag, or his mother's panther.

When Harry came out of the room, silence fell on the students waiting. His head bowed with a sad look on his face, and everyone knew that the Boy-Who-Lived had no form. Whispers started up the instant he was out of sight.

Once back in the Gryffindor dorms, Harry flopped on his bed. He was about to get up and punch the living shite out of his pillow when Ron said, "Harry, mate! What's your form?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't have one, Ron."

"Bull! Your entire family has had animagus forms - even your mum!"

"Well, I don't. What's yours, then?"

The red head hesitated. "Dun't have one..."

"Oh yeah, _right. _Look, I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

The best friends looked at each other warily before shaking hands. Harry cast the simple spell McGonagall had used to reveal their forms.

Silence reigned, and then Ron started guffawing. "You- you're a bloody p-penguin!"

"Shut the hell up, you fucking giraffe!"


	8. A Letter Home

Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

24th of March, 2018

Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Potter  
14 Thompson Lane  
Godric's Hollow, England

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

It is with a great sigh and a migraine potion that I pen this letter to you about your sons, James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter.

James has already received ten detentions in the first month of his third year, setting a new, dare I say it, record for Hogwarts. All detentions have been doled out for pranks and fights, upon and with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Fortunately, the Ravenclaws' smarts seem to have stretched beyond academia and into common sense, keeping them clear of your son's wrath.

Should he receive another detention, I will be forced to suspend him for no less than a week. He will, of course, be given his coursework in advance so that he might not have to play catch up upon his return.

As for Albus, he seems to be fascinated with glitter – to the point of spelling any and everything that catches his interest to be covered in the stuff. This wouldn't be as much of a concern but for the fact that he has gone beyond spelling his own personal items with glitter by spelling his favorite teachers and friends with it. Ian and Linus Lupin, Regulus and Juliet Black, and Draco and Astoria Malfoy have already been informed of their children's (Jackie Lupin, Phineas Black, and Scorpius Malfoy) multiple trips to the infirmary to have Mme Emily counter the spell.

I must punish Albus for his inability to stop spelling everything with glitter. I will leave the decision up to you; he may either serve a month of detention with myself or be suspended for a week.

I thank you for your time, and I await your reply.

I need another migraine potion. I'm too old for this.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


End file.
